


My Fault

by Dewdropwifu



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother! Jessie Custer, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: After a fight, Y/n is kidnapped and Cassidy thinks that it's his fault.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	My Fault

The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Tulip stood down the hall listening, she was lucky that Dennis wasn’t home.  
“I am not doing this Cassidy,” Her voice carried through the small apartment.  
“You need to go,” Cassidy’s accent traveled farther through to the kitchen where Jessie was sitting.  
“Please just talk to me,” Y/n sighed reaching for his hand.  
He quickly pulled away, turning around so she couldn’t see his face. He took a shaky breath and ran his hands through his already messy hair. “You deserve the best, and that isn’t me. You are bound to get hurt. Can’t you see, god Y/n are you that stupid.”  
Cassidy heard her gasp in shock, “Well if that’s how you feel Cassidy,” Y/n’s eyes were threatening to break the damn that she had been holding back for the past few minutes. She walked past him to the door, purposely running into his shoulder.  
She walked into the kitchen, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door despite Jessie’s protests.  
Tulip heard Cassidy’s connect with the wall and she walked into the room. She leaned on the door frame as she saw Cassidy reach for the whiskey bottle on the nightstand.  
“Trouble in paradise?”  
Cassidy didn’t reply, he sat on his side of the bed and took a long drink from the bottle. Jessie stood behind his lover and put a hand on her shoulder. No one was going to get through to the Irish man.  
Night fell and Y/n wasn’t home. Jessie was pacing in the kitchen as Tulip sat at the table.  
“She didn’t leave her phone so if she was okay she would have called us.”  
“Jessie, she’s a big girl. I’m worried too but I know that she can handle herself. If she was you like this she would scold you.”  
“I promised my father that I would look after her. I still haven’t forgiven myself for the times I left her to fight for herself. She’s a Custer but, she’s my sister and I can’t have her getting hurt.”  
“Do you want to go loo-” Tulip was cut off by Jessie’s phone ringing.  
“Hello?” Jessie answered, “Who the fuck is this? If you lay so much as a hand on her I will make sure that you will not be able to see the light of day. I will be right there.”  
Jessie slammed his phone onto the ground and stormed to Cassidy’s room.  
“Stop moping asshole. My fucking sister has been kidnapped and you’re going to help me get her back.”  
“What? By who?” Cassidy stood up sloppily.  
“I don’t know but come on.”  
Tulip had grabbed her gun and was already in the car by the time the two men walked outside. Tulip sped to the location, a day away, while Jessie yelled at Cassidy the whole way.   
The abandoned warehouse dripped with water and Jessie could feel his heart clench when he heard his baby sister cry out for help.  
“Y/n!” Jessie rushed into the building and saw her.  
She was strapped to a chair, dried blood covered her face along with tears, “Jessie, please help me,” She sobbed and Jessie ran to her.  
Cassidy and Tulip guarded the door looking for any sign of the people who took their girl.  
Once she was untied, she fell into Jessie’s arms and let out a loud heart-shattering sob that mixed with a scream.  
“They left.” Tulip looked around and ran to help Jessie.  
They drove back to their temporary home. Cassidy sat in the front seat, Jessie and Y/n sat in the back. Jessie was running his hands through her hair and she curled up into his side. Cassidy could hear him humming a song to his baby sister.   
They went inside and Jessie cleaned her up and sat with her until she went to sleep.  
He walked out of her room and the other two stood up.  
“She’s, She’s really shaken up about it. They did some mental damage.”  
“Padre, I am so sorry, If I woulda know that sh-”  
“Save it. You broke my sister’s heart and now she’s been mentally broken. I tried to wash her face and she flinched. I was going to leave her to sleep alone but she sobbed and clawed onto my arm.” Jessie took a big breath and looked at Tulip, “I’m going to sleep in her room tonight, just to keep an eye on her.”  
Tulip nodded and motioned for him to do so. Jessie disappeared into the room again and Cassidy held his head in his hands.  
“It’s not your fault Caz.” Tulip put a hand on his shoulder.  
“If I hadn’t started the stupid fight, she’d be fine.” He stood up and went to his room.  
Days passed and Y/n did not want to be left alone. Whenever she saw any type of sudden movement or loud noise, she freaked out. She flinched anytime someone reached out to her, but she seemed to be getting better. She was very quiet and kept to herself.  
Meanwhile, Cassidy drank his sorrows away, smoked anything and everything. He was on self-destruct mode and no one could stop him. Tulip was trying to help him as Jessie was helping Y/n.  
Tulip had made pancakes for the group to try and cheer everyone up. They all sat at the table and made small talk. Jessie had made a stupid joke and the table heard Y/n giggle. The other three froze as they heard her giggle turn into a full-on laugh. Jessie grinned and brought her into a hug.  
She calmed her laughter down and looked at the rest of the table, “Thank you for everything guys. I love you all.” she looked down at her half-eaten pancakes and spoke again, “Caz,” He looked up, “Please stop hurting yourself, it wasn’t your fault. I love you too much to watch you do that to yourself.”  
Cassidy’s eyes weld up in tears and Y/n walked over to him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I should have never tried to push you away love,” He brushed some hair out of her face and was surprised when she didn’t flinch. “I love you. Can we start over?”  
She smiled, “Of course.”


End file.
